<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's... Batman! — Это... Бэтмен! by Zify0311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769037">It's... Batman! — Это... Бэтмен!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zify0311/pseuds/Zify0311'>Zify0311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zify0311/pseuds/Zify0311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Просто открой его, Цукишима. Я уверен, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя увидели с этой частично раздетой группой в коридоре.<br/>— Сначала скажи мне, что там внутри.<br/>— Это...<br/>— Бэтмен! — крикнул Бокуто, но все его проигнорировали.<br/>— Это всего лишь жук, — сказал Акааши, — Фуку-тян, наверное, уже съел его. Нет нужды бояться.<br/>— Твои слова были бы очень обнадеживающие, если бы ты не дрожал, как героиновый наркоман вовремя ломки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's... Batman! — Это... Бэтмен!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033308">It's... Batman!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/pseuds/Smokey310">Smokey310</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод также есть на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9233759">фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Серьезно, что они делают? — спросил Куроо, когда топот, грохот и стук наверху наконец начали действовать ему на нервы. Кенма, все еще невозмутимый, продолжал смотреть на экран своего телефона и, казалось, даже не слышал шума сверху.</p><p>— Разве это не нормальное для них поведение? — спросил он через некоторое время. По-видимому, он наконец-то победил того виртуального монстра, с которым сражался, и смог наконец обратиться к своему соседу по комнате (который очень привык к этой задержке в разговоре).</p><p>Куроо на мгновение задумался над его словами и попытался прислушаться к соседям сверху в поисках каких-либо признаков нормальной жизни. Конечно, нелегко было отличить паническое бегство слона от Бокуто, принимающего душ, с точки зрения шума, но у Куроо было достаточно опыта, чтобы заметить тревогу на этажах выше. Но что действительно указывало на плохую ситуацию, так это то, что вокруг явно суетились две пары ног, и крики тоже звучали как два разных голоса. Один голос особенно сильно пробудил все тревожные колокольчики в голове Куроо, и даже Кенма позволил себе на секунду поднять глаза к потолку.</p><p>— Это был Акааши?</p><p>Но Куроо уже бросился к двери, даже не заботясь об аккуратно сложенной башне пустых коробок из-под пиццы, через которую он только что пробежал. Он подошел к двери Бокуто и Акааши двумя секундами позже, с застрявшим куском пиццы в его лохматых волосах, одетый только в боксеры и один носок.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — громко спросил он, войдя и даже не потрудившись постучать. И лишь слегка вздрогнул, когда на него налетели целых два человека и птица. Птица тут же приземлилась ему на голову, чтобы уничтожить корочку пиццы в его волосах.</p><p>— Куроо! Выгони, выгони, выгони это! — крикнул Бокуто, который так и не понял, что не все нужно повторять три раза подряд. Это, конечно, не заставило Куроо лучше понять, что он от него требует, поэтому он просто проигнорировал птицу в своих волосах и повернулся к двум своим друзьям, которые тряслись от страха позади него, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами прямо на Куроо.</p><p>— Я не боюсь Фуку-тян, он просто глупая маленькая сова.</p><p>— Это не сова! — сказал Акааши шепотом.</p><p>— Какая разница, какаду, сова, пингвин… — Куроо поднял руку, чтобы погладить пушистую птичку у себя на голове, — Он просто пытается показать свою любовь к вам. Не надо убегать от него с криком.</p><p>— Это не птица! — снова сказал Акааши шепотом полным страха. Куроо понял эту истину в тот же миг. Когда он поднял руку, чтобы погладить птицу, то почувствовал мягкое, шелковистое тело, а не боль от острого клюва, ковыряющего его пальцы. А настоящий Фуку-тян выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы подражать буйному смеху Бокуто в его жуткой птичьей манере из другого угла квартиры. И сейчас Куроо втайне надеялся, что он скоро вылетит из открытого окна и жестоко погибнет в дикой вентиляционной шахте.</p><p>— Что… — проговорил Куроо, сглотнув, — Что у меня на голове?</p><p>— Это… Бэтмен, — серьезно прошептал Бокуто.</p><p>— Я тебя сейчас зарежу, мать твою! — прошептал Куроо так же серьезно.</p><p>— Сначала мы подумали, что это летучая мышь, — сказал Акааши, — но это не летучая мышь.</p><p>— Акааши, все равно, что это ты, я убью тебя, если ты сейчас же не скажешь мне, что сидит у меня на голове!</p><p>— Это мутант! — сказал Бокуто и отступил еще дальше, прижимаясь к двери, — Куроо, мне очень жаль, но я обещаю сохранить твой секрет, если эта тварь укусит тебя и тебе придется провести остаток своей жизни, бегая по городу в обтягивающем костюме! — сказав это, он выбежал за дверь, и Акааши последовал за ним. Они спустились вниз, преодолевая три лестничных пролета, и забились в какой-то угол, прижимаясь друг к другу. Наконец Куроо не выдержал мурашек и собрал все свое мужество, чтобы провести рукой по голове. Рука столкнулась с большим, твердым телом, и <i>существо</i> — которое определенно не было птицей — улетело прочь, в квартиру. Куроо прижал руку ко рту.</p><p>— Обожеобожеобоже, — он сильно вздрогнул и чуть не упал с лестницы, когда попытался последовать за своими друзьями, — Вы придурки! Вы долбаные придурки!</p><p>— Мы не виноваты, в том, что ты ворвался в нашу квартиру, а квартира начала сопротивляться, — крикнул снизу Бокуто. Некоторые люди уже открыли свои двери, чтобы посмотреть, кто так шумит в коридоре, но закрыли их без дальнейших вопросов, когда увидели Бокуто. Через несколько секунд Куроо подошел к обнимающейся паре с самым убийственным взглядом, на который был способен. А они даже не боялись его — во всяком случае, не после встречи с тем <i>существом</i>.</p><p>— Я не могу поверить, что вы просто оставили меня там с гигантским насекомым-людоедом!</p><p>— Мы не знаем, людоед ли он, — сказал Акааши, — но у него определенно не было проблем с той корочкой пиццы.</p><p>Куроо бросил на него свирепый взгляд.</p><p>— Знаешь, я не ожидал от тебя такого поведения. Разве ты обычно не спокойный и собранный? — спросил недовольный Куроо.</p><p>— Я ненавижу все, что летает, — в свою защиту ответил Акааши.</p><p>— У тебя буквально есть домашняя птица!</p><p>— Я ненавижу насекомых, которые летают. И насекомых, которые ползают. И насекомых, которые покрыты слизью. Я ненавижу насекомых, ясно?</p><p>— Ты слабак, — пробурчал Куроо.</p><p>— Не оскорбляй Акааши. Ты буквально только что прибежал сюда с криком, — начал защищать Бокуто своего соседа-плюс-парня, — Разве ты не пришел нам помочь? Теперь мы просто потеряли его из виду и никогда не сможем вернуться домой. Нам придется переехать к тебе и Кенме.</p><p>— Мне было бы плевать, даже если вам пришлось бы жить на улице. Но я бы никогда не подпустил никого из вас к Кенме.</p><p>— Жестоко, — Бокуто обиженно нахмурился.</p><p>— Может быть, Кенма поможет избавиться от этой штуки? — предложил выход из ситуации Акааши, — Если бы мы сказали ему, что это Покемон…</p><p>Куроо никак не мог поверить, что Акааши может пойти на такое и обмануть такого классного человека, как Кенма. Но вдруг его больше забеспокоил тот факт, что это, вероятно, сработает.</p><p>— Только не впутывай его в это дело, — сказал он на всякий случай, — Давай не будем делать это и его проблемой тоже. Достаточно того, что вам пришлось втянуть меня в это дерьмо.</p><p>— Ты сам решил зайти к нам! — крикнул Бокуто и подчеркнул свою ярость, ударив Куроо в плечо. На мгновение Куроо даже стал подумывать о том, чтобы начать драку, но чувства Акааши уже начали выходить из-под контроля, и он встал между ними.</p><p>— Я знаю, кого мы могли бы попросить. Эта задача требует кого-то, кто был бы слишком растерян, чтобы потерять хладнокровие в такой ситуации, так что…</p><p>И как будто он говорил о самом дьяволе, внезапно с нижней ступеньки лестницы раздался ехидный голос, спрашивающий, какого черта они тут делают. Все трое обменялись взглядами, прежде чем повернуться на голос. Куроо и Бокуто уже сияли.</p><p>— Люди связывают меня с вами, понимаете? — сказал Цукишима, подозрительно наблюдая за ними, прежде чем подняться по лестнице, — А ты не можешь хоть раз попытаться не вовлекать весь квартал в свою драму? — обращаясь к Бокуто спросил он.</p><p>— Весь квартал будет в глубоком дерьме, если эта штука начнет откладывать яйца, так что им лучше быть благодарными за то, что мы пытаемся придумать мастерский план, — объяснил Бокуто, и Цукишима уже выглядел так, словно борется с головной болью.</p><p>— Я действительно не хочу спрашивать о чем ты, — сказал он.</p><p>— Просто пойдем с нами и увидишь, — сказал Акааши, потому что знал, что Цукишима будет доверять ему, а эта ситуация стоила того, чтобы потерять это доверие навсегда, предав его. Как он и предсказывал, Цукишима только страдальчески вздохнул перед тем, как последовать за ним вверх по лестнице. Бокуто и Куроо терпеливо ждали, пока он пройдет мимо них, а затем спрятались за его спиной, используя его как живой щит. Цукишима даже не сомневался в своей роли.</p><p>— Что дальше? — спросил он, когда они подошли к квартире и никто так и не двинулся, чтобы открыть дверь.</p><p>— Хм… просто зайти внутрь, — сказал Акааши, но Цукишима вдруг что-то заподозрил.</p><p>— Зачем? Что там внутри?</p><p>— А знаешь, что может быть лучше твоего вопроса? — пискнул сзади Куроо, пытаясь сменить тему разговора, — Почему никто не интересуется тем, что на мне нет ничего, кроме боксеров?</p><p>— И носка, — произнес Бокуто.</p><p>— И немного крошек от пиццы в волосах, — добавил Акааши.</p><p>Цукишима только пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я думал, что ты участвовал в какой-то оргии, — ответил он.</p><p>— Без тебя у нас никогда не было никаких оргий! — Куроо казался потрясенным, — Ведь так, ребята?</p><p>Бокуто, похоже, не был так уж уверен в этом.</p><p>— Знаешь, у нас с Акааши довольно много оргий.</p><p>— Это не оргия, если нас только двое, — сказал Акааши, но он видимо не хотел продолжать разговор об этом, поэтому мягко толкнул Цукишиму ближе к двери и приготовился приступить к делу, прячась за него, — Просто открой дверь, Цукишима. Я уверен, что ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели с этой частично раздетой группой в коридоре.</p><p>— Во-первых, скажи мне, что там.</p><p>— Это…</p><p>— Бэтмен! — крикнул Бокуто, но все его проигнорировали.</p><p>— Это всего лишь жук, — сказал Акааши, — Фуку-тян, наверное, уже съел его. Нет нужды бояться.</p><p>— Твои слова звучали бы очень обнадеживающе, если бы ты не дрожал, как героиновый наркоман вовремя ломки, — сказал Цукишима.</p><p>— Он слабак, — сказал Куроо, а Бокуто с умным видом кивнул, но эффект был омрачен тем, что они оба прятались за лестницей. Цукишима расстрелял их взглядом через плечо, но, к счастью, он потерял терпение во время этой дискуссии и, наконец, потянулся к дверной ручке. Когда он открыл дверь, все было тихо, если не считать негромкого вскрика Акааши. Цукишима поднял бровь, когда почувствовал, как Акааши схватил его сзади за рубашку и мягко подтолкнул вперед. Он не отпустил ее даже тогда, когда Цукишима переступил порог и вошел в квартиру.</p><p>— Что, черт возьми, здесь произошло? — спросил Цукишима. Весь интерьер квартиры казался перевернутым, — Неужели Бокуто снова играл в «пол — это лава»?»</p><p>— Я не помню, чтобы все было перевернуто вверх дном до того, как мы убежали, — прошептал Акааши. На Цукишиму это все еще не произвело никакого впечатления.</p><p>— Это действительно не похоже на тебя. Ты ведь не курил ничего странного, правда?</p><p>Акааши все еще не отпускал его рубашку, но вид у него стал раздраженный.</p><p>— Почему я всегда должен быть сдержанным? Я имею право время от времени пугаться или устраивать истерики.</p><p>— Бойся, когда тебе заблагорассудится, но, может быть, тебе стоит найти парня, который сможет тебя успокоить и быть хоть иногда серьёзным, — многозначительно сказал Цукишима, когда Бокуто вошел в квартиру, делая псевдокаратэ-позы во всех направлениях. Одна из поз, вероятно, состояла из двух поднятых средних пальцев. За его спиной Куроо перелезал через порог, все еще в одних трусах.</p><p>— А твой не обязательно лучше, ясно? — сказал Акааши, стреляя в тех пустыми взглядами, а Цукишима снова повернулся к нему, лицо его покраснело.</p><p>— Я никогда не говорил, что он мой парень!</p><p>Обиженно звучащее «Цукки!» проигнорировали, в то время как вся группа направилась вглубь квартиры в поисках следов гигантского насекомого, порхающего вокруг. Акааши крепче сжал Цукишиму, когда они достигли гостиной.</p><p>— Мы должны просто бросить их и начать наш собственный роман, — предложил он, паникуя, — И я серьёзно готов быть с тобой, пока ты будешь избавляться от каждого паука и жука, который попадает в это место.</p><p>— Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит завязать отношения со своей птицей, — сказал Цукишима, но позволил Акааши обхватить себя руками за талию и прижаться лицом к лопаткам. Он даже не выглядел раздраженным. Может быть, потому что на Акааши было действительно трудно сердиться, да и к тому же он был довольно милым, когда был в таком необычном состоянии. Бокуто и Куроо были абсолютно с ними обоими не согласны.</p><p>— Я могу избавиться от еще большего количества пауков и насекомых, чем он, Акааши! На самом деле я их не боюсь, я просто притворяюсь, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя глупо. Это потому, что я потрясающий парень, — крикнул Бокуто.</p><p>— Однако, ты только что назвал мое поведение глупым.</p><p>Бокуто громко застонал от досады, а Куроо и Цукишима тайком захихикали — пока из кухни не донесся странный шум, и все вдруг замерли в мертвой тишине. Это было похоже на тихий скулеж, являющийся совсем не тем звуком, который должен издавать нормальный жук.</p><p>— Что это было? — спросил Куроо, но Бокуто уже бежал мимо него, крича: «Фуку-тян!».</p><p>Остальным потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы добраться до кухни, и они увидели Бокуто, стоящего на коленях на полу и бесящегося, потому что его какаду лежал на спине, драматически расправив одно крыло и высунув из клюва толстый, жуткий птичий язык. Цукишима мог видеть, что он просто прикидывается мертвым даже без очков, но Бокуто отчаянно откачивал птичью грудку.</p><p>— Фуку-тян, что Бэтмен сделал с тобой? Не уходи на свет! Ребята, как думаете, возможно сделать птице рот-в-рот?</p><p>— Я рад, что у меня есть здравый смысл и я не предлагаю подобное, — сказал Куроо, в то время как Бокуто наклонился, чтобы помочь своей птице, и получил за свои хлопоты укус в нос. Фуку-тян выдал свою худшую имитацию смеха Бокуто и выпорхнул из комнаты, оставив Бокуто с обманутым видом.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты до сих пор на это ведешься, — вздохнул Акааши и наклонился, чтобы поднять своего парня на ноги и осмотреть его нос. Цукишима и Куроо снова принялись осматривать комнату в поисках жучка.</p><p>— Это глупое насекомое не может быть хуже их птицы, — прошептал Цукишима, когда убедился, что Акааши и Бокуто его не слушают. Куроо угрюмо кивнул.</p><p>— До сих пор я старался быть с ним милым, но пришло время, чтобы эта фигня случайно заперлась в духовке.</p><p>— Или не так уж случайно. Я думаю о хлебных крошках в стиле Гензеля и Гретель.</p><p>— Бокуто ничего не заподозрит — он каждую неделю ведется на мертвого Фуку-тяна.</p><p>— Тогда мы должны убедиться, что Акааши нет в доме.</p><p>Куроо вдруг просиял, глядя на Цукишиму, который вел себя так, словно был ослеплен этим зрелищем.</p><p>— Что? — сказал он.</p><p>— Мы вместе планируем убийство птицы, а это так романтично. На самом деле нам требуется получить несколько диких и торжествующих поцелуев, ты так не думаешь?</p><p>Цукишима застонал и скорчил гримасу, что было очень похоже на уникальный способ Цукишимы сказать «хорошо», поэтому Куроо схватил его за бедро и притянул ближе. Все жуки, птицы и другие люди в комнате внезапно исчезли из его мыслей. Они еще не достигли «дикой и торжествующей» стадии в своих поцелуях, по крайней мере, пока полностью трезвы, так что их поцелуй был в лучшем случае целомудренным, но Куроо все равно не мог перестать улыбаться.</p><p>— Ты действительно думаешь, что мы с тобой не встречаемся? — спросил он между поцелуями, и Цукишима фыркнул.</p><p>— У нас даже не было свидания или чего-то в этом роде.</p><p>— У нас было много <i>чего-то</i> такого! — запротестовал Куроо, — Мы постоянно тусуемся, так что все это можно считать свиданиями.</p><p>— Значит, прямо сейчас ты ведешь меня на отдых, охотиться за жуками в квартиру Бокуто и Акааши? Так романтично…</p><p>— Да, ясно? — Куроо ухмыльнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз, но на этот раз Цукишима перебил его:</p><p>— Кстати о жуках — всего несколько минут назад вы все бегали вокруг в бешенстве, так что сейчас, наверное, не самое подходящее время для поцелуев.</p><p>Куроо повернулся к Бокуто и Акааши, лежавших друг на друге на кухонном столе, и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Они, конечно же, тоже думают также, — сказал он, — Я не понимаю, почему у них должно быть больше прав на то, чтобы целоваться посреди поля боя, когда это их бой с самого начала, а не наш.</p><p>— Верно, — согласился Цукишима, — Но как их друзья я считаю, что мы должны, по крайней мере, предупредить их о приближающемся нападении.</p><p>Когда Цукишима упомянул об этом, Куроо увидел <i>существо</i> и закричал так громко, что даже соседи Бокуто не выдержали и принялись стучать по стенам с трех сторон. Даже Бокуто и Акааши не могли продолжать целоваться, не потревоженные всем этим шумом, поэтому они прервали поцелуй как раз вовремя, чтобы Бокуто увидел летящую прямо на него <i>тварь</i>, а за ней сковородку, которой Куроо размахивал, чтобы убить насекомое. <i>Тварь</i> проделала опасный трюк через неровную поверхность волос Бокуто, не задев ничего. Однако, сковородка не успела упасть и попала Бокуто прямо в лицо.</p><p>— Твою Мать, Куроо! — закричал Бокуто, падая навзничь со стола и ударяясь затылком о стул. То, что он не потерял сознание после этого, было чудом, но, вероятно, Бокуто просто не мог быть достаточно тихим, чтобы потерять сознание, — Какого хрена это было? — потребовал он ответа, — Черт, как же больно!</p><p>— Прости меня, брат! Хотя твой толстый череп, вероятно, выдержит это, — крикнул Куроо, преследуя огромного жука до гостинной. Через секунду послышался какой-то грохот, и Куроо прибежал обратно. Каким-то образом он потерял свою сковородку, и жук полетел за ним, очевидно, желая отомстить. Акааши все еще лежал на кухонном столе, оцепенев от страха, а Цукишима, который всегда был доволен тем, что оказывался настолько бесполезным, насколько это было возможно, наблюдал за всем из своего угла кухни и посмеивался над неуклюжими и спотыкающимися Куроо и Бокуто.</p><p>— Вот дерьмо! Все происходит совсем как в тот раз, когда на нас напала та странная паучья штука, у которой было три головы и которая все время махала вокруг мертвого тела комара! — завопил Куроо. Цукишима и Бокуто непонимающе уставились на него, и даже Акааши прервал свой вызванный страхом паралич, чтобы прищуриться. Куроо на мгновение замолчал.</p><p>— Знаете… — сказал он, — Я только что понял, что, должно быть, мне это приснилось, но до тех пор, пока я не сказал это вслух, я был уверен, что это действительно произошло.</p><p>Цукишима просто вздохнул, а после увидел, как жук влетает в открытую ванную. Игнорируя шепот Куроо: «Это было так реально?», он закрыл дверь с судьбоносным щелчком. Бокуто и Акааши разразились бурными аплодисментами.</p><p>— Потрясающе, Цукишима! Теперь мы можем его выкурить!</p><p>— Это было бы так похоже на тебя — сжечь дом из-за жука, — вздохнул Цукишима. Наблюдая, как Куроо гоняется за жуком со сковородкой, он понял, как от него избавиться, поэтому направился рыться в кухонных шкафах, — Кто-нибудь может принести мне клейкую ленту? — спросил он после того, как нашел то, что было нужно: сито и три крепких на вид лопаточки. Наконец Акааши встал из-за кухонного стола и пошел за клейкой лентой.</p><p>— Что ты там делаешь? — с любопытством спросил Бокуто.</p><p>— Ну, теперь, когда я получше разглядел ваше <i>существо</i>, я понял, что это просто какая-то бабочка или мотылек. Огромный — может быть, он сбежал из какого-нибудь зоопарка, кто знает. В любом случае — как вы обычно ловите бабочек?</p><p>— Сыр! — сказал Бокуто.</p><p>Куроо закатил глаза.</p><p>— Это для мышей. К тому же, мультяшных.</p><p>— Я думал о сети, — объяснил Цукишима. Акааши наконец вернулся с клейкой лентой, и Цукишима начал работать над своей импровизированной сеткой для бабочек, которая в основном была просто лопаточкой, прикрепленной к другой лопаточке, прикрепленной к третьей лопаточке, прикрепленной к сетке. Все это выглядело не очень крепким, но Куроо и Бокуто все еще вели себя так, словно Цукишима был каким-то гением.</p><p>— Разве мы не можем просто использовать кружку? — вмешался недоверчивый Акааши и заслужил презрительный взгляд Цукишимы.</p><p>— А кто именно хотел бы подойти к этой штуке достаточно близко, чтобы поймать ее кружкой?</p><p>Это заставило Акааши замолчать — главным образом потому, что он понял, что поведение Цукишимы снова стало высокомерным, а это означало, что он начал нервничать. Акааши не мог винить его за это. Он сам был счастлив до тех пор, пока ему не приходилось больше взаимодействовать с этим насекомым.</p><p>— Тогда ладно, — сказал Цукишима, — Давайте сделаем это!</p><p>Они все подошли к закрытой двери ванной, а Цукишима держал в руках конструкцию похожую на сетку, поднятую им как оружие.</p><p>— На счет «три» мы откроем дверь ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть внутрь и найти мотылька, — проинструктировал он. Бокуто и Куроо серьезно кивнули и встали по обе стороны от Цукишимы. Акааши снова схватил его за рубашку и попытался набраться храбрости, чтобы выглянуть из-за плеча Цукишимы.</p><p>Они действительно досчитали до трех, прежде чем Цукишима приоткрыл дверь на такое мизерное расстояние, что мотылек точно не смог бы пролезть внутрь. Три пары глаз прижались к щели и внимательно осмотрели комнату.</p><p>— Здесь темно… — заметил Куроо через некоторое время.</p><p>— Да. Мы должны включить свет, — сказал Бокуто.</p><p>— Но что, если он сидит на выключателе? — произнес Куроо. На его слова некоторое время никто ничего не отвечал. И тут Цукишиме пришла в голову еще одна блестящая идея.</p><p>— Подождите минуту…</p><p>Он развернул свою странную конструкцию и просунул конец лопатки в щель. Немного повозившись, он нашел выключатель и включил свет.</p><p>— Ты так сексуален, когда ведешь себя так умело и хитро, — прошептал Куроо.</p><p>— Спасибо. Впрочем, шептаться совсем не обязательно.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь его видит? — спросил Бокуто, который все еще просматривал комнату на наличие признаков моли. Цукишима и Куроо снова прижались глазами к щели, и наконец Куроо ахнул.</p><p>— Там! — сказал он, — Прямо на занавеске для душа. Должно быть, он перепутал рисунок с настоящими цветами.</p><p>— Ну и глупый же мотылек, — засмеялся Бокуто.</p><p>— Тупая задница, ха-ха-ха-ха, — крикнул Фуку-тян откуда-то из-за пределов видимости, сопровождаемый долгим пуканьем, — Бокутооо!</p><p>Бокуто довольно просиял.</p><p>— Это я его научил!</p><p>— Но разве он только что не оскорбил тебя? — сказал Куроо. Ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы сдержать агрессию, и Цукишима выглядел таким же раздраженным, когда услышал, как птица снова заговорила. Однако, как напомнил им Акааши, сейчас было не время концентрироваться на птицах.</p><p>— Забудь про Фуку-тян и поймай эту штуку, пока она не обмочилась на все наши вещи.</p><p>— Окей, — Цукишима глубоко вздохнул, — Поехали.</p><p>Медленно и осторожно он просунул сетку в дверь, надеясь, что мотылек слишком отвлекся на фальшивый цветок и ничего не заметит. Слева от него Бокуто грыз ногти и издавал нервные звуки.</p><p>— Это выглядит слишком опасно, — прошептал он, — А мы не можем просто оставить свет включенным и подождать, пока он не зажарится на лампочке? В конце концов, это мотылек.</p><p>— Да, но кто знает, сколько времени это займет, — сказал Куроо, — Вы не сможете пользоваться ванной.</p><p>— Мы могли бы просто воспользоваться твоей.</p><p>— Нет, я больше не подпущу твою голую задницу к Кенме.</p><p>Бокуто фыркнул.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда мы воспользуемся услугами Цукишимы.</p><p>— Я не позволю твоей голой заднице приблизиться к Ямагучи, так что отвали. Мы сделаем это. Сейчас! — И он бросился в атаку. Конструкция была недостаточно длинной, чтобы дотянуться до занавески в душе, поэтому ему пришлось открыть дверь и сделать шаг внутрь. Видимо, именно этого момента и ждал мотылек, потому что он быстро увернулся от сетки и полетел к двери, где с удивленным выражением лица все еще стоял Цукишима. В следующую секунду удивленный взгляд исчез, так как его накрыл огромный мотылек, и это был первый раз, когда все присутствующие услышали крик Цукишимы.</p><p>Десять минут спустя Акааши выбрался из кухонного шкафа, в котором прятался. Никто больше не кричал, но Куроо и Бокуто стучали в дверь спальни, призывая Цукишиму открыть. Акааши подошел к ним, не сводя глаз с мотылька.</p><p>— Он охраняет входную дверь, — сказал Куроо, заметив Акааши, — Я думаю, что оно намерено дать нам умереть с голоду.</p><p>— Цукишима заперся в спальне? — спросил Акааши.</p><p>— Да, он очень расстроен.</p><p>— Как так?</p><p>Куроо смущенно посмотрел на Акааши.</p><p>— Ну… гигантское насекомое прилетело прямо ему в лицо, а после этого любой бы расстроился.</p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду… как же он там заперся? Бокуто давно потерял ключи.</p><p>— О, — сказал Бокуто, — Ты совершенно прав, — и он безо всяких проблем открыл дверь. Куроо ударил его по затылку, проходя мимо, чтобы присоединиться к Цукишиме — или, скорее, к одеялу в форме Цукишимы на их кровати.</p><p>— Эй… — тихо сказал он, — Не так давно эта фигня ела крошки от пиццы с моих волос, так что я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Цукки.</p><p>Голова Цукишимы показалась из-под одеяла, и после недолгого раздумья он приподнял его, чтобы Куроо мог прижаться к нему поближе.</p><p>— В любом случае, почему у тебя пицца в волосах? — фыркнул он.</p><p>— Я пробежал сквозь башню из коробок с пиццей, когда услышал крики этих двух идиотов, — объяснил Куроо, и Бокуто рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину.</p><p>— И с каких это пор у тебя повсюду валяются пустые коробки из-под пиццы, ты, чистоплюй?</p><p>— Ну, вчера приезжала старая команда Некомы, и я еще не успел их утилизировать.</p><p>— Понятно… — сказал Цукишима, — Лев был там?</p><p>— Да. Вы бы видели его. Он сейчас пытается отрастить бороду. Это довольно весело. Я должен был сказать ему, чтобы поздоровался с вами.</p><p>— Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть.</p><p>— В следующий раз, — пообещал Куроо.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — сказал Бокуто и прыгнул на кровать, чтобы зажать Цукишиму между собой и Куроо. В этот раз Цукишима не стал возражать, — А если ты возьмешь коротышку, мы соберем всю старую клику вместе. Акааши, иди сюда!</p><p>— Там больше нет места, — сказал Акааши.</p><p>— Для тебя всегда найдется место. Просто закрой дверь, чтобы не впустить мотылька, захвати еще одно одеяло, и мы сможем построить непроницаемый форт вокруг Цукки своими телами, — сказал Куроо, и так как Цукишима не протестовал, Акааши подчинился. Он закрыл дверь, достал из шкафа второе одеяло и плюхнулся на Цукишиму, где его встретили руки Бокуто и Куроо. Цукишима медленно моргнул, и Акааши увидел, что он весь покраснел, хотя и не мог сказать, было ли это смущение от того, что он потерял хладнокровие раньше, жар от того, что его окружали три тела и два одеяла, или потому, что их положение было довольно интимным. Вероятно, смесь всех трех.</p><p>— Я что, слишком тяжелый? — спросил Акааши.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей. Ты и вполовину не весишь так много, как этот мотылек, — усмехнулся Цукишима и его лицо расслабилось, когда Бокуто и Куроо хихикнули ему в шею с обеих сторон. Акааши улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хорошо, потому что лежать на тебе действительно удобно, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы прижаться к груди Цукишимы, — Нам правда следует делать это почаще.</p><p>— Я знаю. Просто у меня такое неприятное чувство, когда чувствуешь обязанность быть более продуктивным, чем просто дремать в середине дня, — сказал Цукишима, и Куроо попытался похлопать его по бедру одной рукой, однако сумел только шлепнуть Акааши по заднице.</p><p>— Просто расслабься на секунду, Цукки. Сегодня же воскресенье. Весь квартал, наверное, спит.</p><p>— Только не после всего того шума, что мы наделали.</p><p>— Тогда мы дадим им столь необходимый сейчас тайм-аут, окей? Так что закрой глаза и расслабляяяяяяйся…</p><p>Цукишима подчинился только после быстрого поцелуя в губы от Куроо и прекратил протестовать. Он закрыл глаза, и остальные трое последовали его примеру. Некоторое время не было слышно никаких звуков, кроме их дыхания. Даже Фуку-тян и Бэтмэн не производили шума за пределами спальни. Именно поэтому Акааши чуть не заснул. Но только чуть. Потому что за две секунды до того, как он мирно задремал, его грубо разбудил стон внизу.</p><p>— Бокуто, серьезно? — вздохнул Цукишима. Бокуто даже не открыл глаза, отвечая на его вопрос:</p><p>— Ну и что? Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.</p><p>— На этот раз это будет просто невинный сон.</p><p>— Я знаю и не возражаю. Просто не обращай внимания.</p><p>— Эй, он же тычется мне в бок!</p><p>— Я уверен, что он пропадет в любую секунду из-за твоих постоянных жалоб.</p><p>— Шшшшшш! — прошипел Акааши, как рассерженный библиотекарь. Как ни странно, они оба заткнулись и попытались снова заснуть. Впрочем, это продолжалось недолго. Всего через несколько минут он снова услышал жалобу Цукишимы.</p><p>— Ладно, теперь ты определенно потираешься о меня.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Бокуто, хотя Акааши чувствовал, как он шевелится.</p><p>— И ты тоже! А теперь ты… ах!</p><p>Акааши наконец открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и увидел Бокуто, прижавшегося ртом к горлу Цукишимы, чтобы пососать мягкую бледную кожу. На этот раз он не стал их утихомиривать. Когда он украдкой взглянул на Куроо, то заметил, что тот наблюдает за ними одним глазом, хотя Акааши думал, что тот заснул. Затем он почувствовал, как рука Куроо движется по Цукишиме под ним.</p><p>Вот уж действительно… Акааши тяжело вздохнул про себя. Он должен был с самого начала понять, к чему это приведет. Ну, не то чтобы у него были какие–то возражения, потому что ему очень понравилось, как это было в последний раз, и он действительно любил целоваться с Цукишимой, так как никогда не встречал парня, который бы так хорошо контролировал свою слюнную железу. Бокуто доказал свою позицию насчёт контроля желез, оставив мокрый след на горле Цукишимы — по общему признанию, его энтузиазм был довольно возбуждающим, и Акааши никогда не захотел бы пропустить это, но было все равно приятно иногда целовать кого-то, кто заботился о технике. Но, все же, нельзя просто фантазировать об этом, когда действие уже началось. Акааши немного изменил свое положение, чтобы дотянуться до губ Цукишимы, не мешая Бокуто.</p><p>Цукишима смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, слегка приоткрыв рот, и Акааши мог только догадываться, что рука Куроо делает под одеялом. Он чувствовал, что становится твердым, просто глядя на это лицо, поэтому быстро наклонился, чтобы поймать губы Цукишимы своими собственными, игриво потянув их, перед тем, как снова погрузиться в поцелуй и двигать своими губами по губам Цукишимы в быстро установившемся ритме. Куроо одобрительно замурлыкал, прежде чем присоединиться к Бокуто на горле Цукишимы, и Акааши получил удовольствие, почувствовав, как обычно такой сдержанный Цукишима простонал ему в рот. Ладно — теперь он определенно был полностью тверд, и Куроо с Бокуто тоже не казались равнодушными. Акааши переменил позу, чтобы сесть на грудь Цукишимы и дать их парням достаточно места для разглядывания себя и Цукишимы. Бокуто снова громко заговорил, а Куроо засмеялся.</p><p>— Вот тебе и долгожданный тайм-аут для твоих соседей, — успел вставить Куроо, прежде чем Бокуто снова заткнул ему рот. Они вернулись к своим невероятно громким поцелуям, и Акааши понял, что ему действительно нравятся влажные звуки, которые он нашел бы отвратительными от любого другого, но не от них. Цукишима все еще не мог полностью сосредоточиться на поцелуе с ним, пусть теперь его горло никто и не терзал, и Акааши снова задался вопросом, что там делает рука Куроо.</p><p>— Эй, эй, эй! — раздался запыхавшийся голос Бокуто, прервавший поцелуй с Куроо, — Не добивай его пока. Я хочу отсосать Цукишиме, — он поднял глаза на Акааши, — Если ты не против.</p><p>Акааши кивнул, а Цукишима снова начал жаловаться.</p><p>— Разве ты не должен был спросить меня об этом?</p><p>— Прости, Цукишима, но можно мне взять твой член в рот и доставить тебе самое сладкое удовольствие, какое ты только можешь себе представить?</p><p>— Только не забудь про зубы, — фыркнул Цукишима, и Бокуто победоносно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Акааши, поменяйся со мной местами!</p><p>Акааши скатился к боку Бокуто и стал наблюдать, как его парень присел на корточки и его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с промежностью Цукишимы. Однако на пути все еще лежало одеяло. Куроо быстро избавился от него, и Акааши наконец увидел то, что так сильно отвлекало Цукишиму: его брюки были расстегнуты, а эрекция отчетливо виднелась под нижним бельем, через которое Куроо гладил его. На кончике уже образовалось мокрое пятно, и Бокуто наклонился, чтобы, дразня, поцеловать его. Цукишима повернулся лицом к Акааши, вероятно, чтобы не смотреть на самодовольную физиономию Бокуто. И Акааши поцеловал его, хотя ему, в отличие от Цукишимы, очень хотелось посмотреть на самодовольную физиономию Бокуто.</p><p>— Черт… — ахнул Цукишима. Было по-настоящему возбуждающе слышать, как он так раскрепощается, поэтому Акааши не хотел слишком сильно занимать его рот и приподнял подбородок одним пальцем, чтобы пососать Адамово яблоко, — Черт… черт. Черт. Черт черт черт черт черт че-</p><p>Акааши в замешательстве нахмурил брови. Каким-то образом голос Цукишимы стал действительно высоким, хриплым и несексуальным. Может быть, ему все-таки стоит заткнуть ему рот?.. Он понял, что произошло, только когда услышал долгий звук пердежа и крик: «Бокутооооо!». Затем что-то телесное ударилось о дверь спальни.</p><p>— О нет! — сказал он. Остальные трое в тревоге вскочили, а Бокуто уже падал с кровати.</p><p>— Фуку-тян! — завопил он.</p><p>Акааши услышал, как Куроо прошептал:</p><p>— Ну, вот и все. Птицу поджарили! — но у него не было времени защищать своего какаду, потому что Бокуто собирался сделать что-то действительно глупое.</p><p>— Бокуто, не открывай дверь! — закричал Акааши, но было уже слишком поздно. Мотылек заехал на спине Фуку-тян, как будто он ехал на драконе. Бокуто тупо смотрел, как они летят по кругу через спальню, и все, что он, по-видимому, должен был сказать об этом, было: «потрясающе!»</p><p>Куроо, к счастью, оказался более быстрым мыслителем.</p><p>— Черт, они сотрудничали! Спрячься под одеялом, если хочешь жить! — он уже расстелил на них одно из одеял, и Акааши с радостью прижался к Цукишиме, чтобы полностью укрыться под ним. Цукишима даже не пошевелился — казалось, он весь кипел.</p><p>— Извини, Акааши, но твой питомец и парень умрут в результате несчастного случая в ближайшие три дня, а мы с Куроо к тому времени уже уедем из страны.</p><p>— Я поеду с тобой, — пообещал Акааши. Сейчас ему действительно хотелось сжать шею Бокуто и придушить. За пределами своего укрытия они могли слышать, как Бокуто врезается во что-то, так что, судя по звуку, от него мало что осталось, чтобы выбросить в окно.</p><p>— Они что, играют с ним в пинбол? — спросил Куроо, когда Бокуто перекатился через кровать и упал на другую сторону, все время выкрикивая смертельные угрозы, — Как вы думаете, мы все умрем здесь?</p><p>— Приятно было познакомиться, — сказал Акааши.</p><p>— Спасибо, мне тоже было приятно познакомиться с вами.</p><p>— Господи, заткнитесь! — Цукишима застонал и в то же время дверь спальни захлопнулась, и в комнате снова стало тихо — что было еще более жутко, потому что это могло означать, что Бокуто мертв.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, может, нам стоит взглянуть что там? — прошептал Куроо.</p><p>— Наверное, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Цукишима. Они приподняли одеяло ровно настолько, чтобы выглянуть в щелочку. Увидев Бокуто, тяжело дышащего и прислонившегося к двери, все вместе затаили дыхание.</p><p>— Я победил! — он рассмеялся, когда увидел их. Он выпрямился, хруснул костяшками пальцев и улыбнулся, даже не заметив трех смертельных взглядов, посланных в его сторону, — Вот так! — сказал он, — Давайте вернемся к делу?</p><p>— Нет! — проревели три твердых голоса, и в тот же миг на него полетели три подушки. Бокуто увернулся от каждой.</p><p>— Блин, вы, ребята, совсем невеселые.</p><p>— Давайте пока не будем обращать на него внимания, — сказал Акааши, потому что Куроо и Цукишима выглядели так, словно были готовы выпрыгнуть из кровати и забить его парня до смерти подушками, — Нам все еще нужен способ избавиться от жука.</p><p>Некоторое время они сидели молча, пытаясь придумать решение, которое не повлекло бы за собой поджог дома. Наконец Цукишима вздохнул и снова опустился на кровать.</p><p>— Послушайте… Мне не очень нравится моё решение. Мне это совсем не нравится. Но я не вижу другого выхода, — сказал он с болью в глазах. Куроо и Акааши с любопытством посмотрели на него, — Для этой работы нам нужны особые люди. Люди, которые буквально слишком глупы, чтобы бояться этого монстра.</p><p>— А Бокуто не считается? — спросил Куроо. Все проигнорировали его «Эй!» от двери.</p><p>— Нет. Боюсь, это работа для моих ближайших соседей.</p><p>.....</p><p>— Он такой милый!</p><p>Акааши не мог по–настоящему поверить, что в этом мире есть человек, который произнесет эти слова, увидев гигантского волосатого мотылька — особенно если он сидит на руке этого человека и слизывает с нее мед. Но опять же, Хината не был самым странным человеком на его кухне. Рядом с Хинатой стоял его сосед по комнате — Кагеяма, — который смотрел на жука с выражением, которое могло быть и интересом, и запором.</p><p>— Зачем ты приклеил крылышки крысе?</p><p>— Это мотылек. Боже, Кагеяма, ты все еще такой тупой, — вздохнул Цукишима, который в данный момент занимал наивысшую позицию странного человека. Он сидел за столом, спокойный, как Мастер Дзен, и помешивал сахар в чашке чая, которую Акааши даже не видел, как он заваривал. Не было никаких признаков того, что он даже слегка испугался или почувствовал отвращение к мотыльку — он просто смотрел на него со своим обычным видом надменности, как будто он был слишком хладнокровен, чтобы даже беспокоиться об этом.</p><p>— Заткнись! — сказал Кагеяма, и лицо его покраснело, — Это совсем не похоже на мотылька. Он слишком большой!</p><p>— Эй, Кагеяма, ты не хочешь оставить его себе в качестве домашнего животного? — взволнованно спросил Хината.</p><p>— Нет. В этом блоке нельзя держать домашних животных, — стоял на своем Цукишима, совершенно игнорируя влетевшего Фуку-тяна в комнату. А тот еще и кричал: «черт, черт, черт!».</p><p>— Тогда что же это такое? — спросил Кагеяма.</p><p>— Это не домашнее животное, а демон, обитающий в теле пингвина, — объяснил Куроо.</p><p>— О, — сказал Кагеяма. Акааши был уверен, что ему все равно не хочется оставлять мотылька у себя.</p><p>— Ну, ты можешь немного поиграть с ним в своей квартире, вот почему я позвал тебя сюда, так что добро пожаловать и до свидания, — сказал Цукишима, делая глоток чая и отмахиваясь от них. Перед прощанием Хината снова подпрыгнул около Бокуто, согнувшись волной: «Ты классный, коротышка!»</p><p>— Я и забыл, что иногда ты можешь быть очень приятным в общении, — сказал он Цукишиме, хотя в этот момент хмурый взгляд Цукишимы не выражал ничего хорошего. Затем он вышел за дверь, и Кагеяма последовал за ним, в последний раз неуверенно махнув рукой парням, оставшимся на кухне.</p><p>Прежде чем дверь за ними закрылась, они услышали, как Кагеяма сказал: «Может быть, эта крыса доберется до вонючего сыра, который ты уронил за стиральную машину». Потом они ушли, и квартира внезапно оказалась в тишине.</p><p>Акааши сделал глубокий, спокойный вдох.</p><p>— Ну, — сказал он, — Вот и все. Теперь мы свободны.</p><p>— Пока нет, — ответил Цукишима, — Есть еще одна, последняя вещь, о которой нужно позаботиться.</p><p>— Какая вещь?</p><p>— Нам нужно найти мобильный номер приюта для животных и бросить там эту дерьмовую птицу, — сказал Куроо.</p><p>— И Бокуто, — добавил Цукишима.</p><p>— И Бокуто, — согласился Акааши.</p><p>— Вы, ребята, действительно злые.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>